The Eternal Error
The Eternal Error is the “bad alternate timeline” version of Emperor Error, uploaded into a supercomputer where he controls a near-limitless army of killing machines. He is conceptually similar to a final boss entity instead of an actual leader. It should be noted that this version is completely different. Instead of rational and logical like his human form, he has lost all possible reasoning and only wishes to kill, destroy, and utterly humiliate his enemies. He has become infatuated by the prospects of “infinite power” granted to him by being uploaded onto the internet, where he can cause as much chaos are possible and get away scot-free. Stage Guide *Gaining access: The doors to the Tower of Babel only open during the night of a New Moon, when the moon is not visible. Multiple people are able to enter the tower at once. *Before you start: There is a save area before the first trial, but make sure you’re prepared because once you go in, there’s no turning back as the door is promptly sealed behind you. *Enemies: Most enemies here are weak to EMP and plasma weapons, seeing as how they are robots. Some of them will drop armor reinforcements and ammo, but never any healing items. *Room variation: There are a total of 4 different types of rooms that you will enter on your way to the top of the tower. These are as follows: **Gauntlet: Several enemies with varying weapons attack you in an enclosed space. The elevator will only unlock when all enemies are killed. **Puzzle: You have to solve a puzzle of varying difficulty, often consisting of bouncing light off of mirrors and through prisms to unlock the elevator to the next stage. Other puzzles include a sliding number puzzle or an oversized rubic’s cube. **Parkour: Jumping from platform to platform over a “bottomless” pit. Some enemies may spawn to try and throw you off balance. **Target Practice: Break all of the targets within the alotted time limit. Some targets are not allowed to be destroyed, so use visuals to your advantage. *No Saves Allowed: The only save locations are located on the 1st, 25th, and 50th floors before the boss battle. As a (final) boss Possible boss theme The Eternal Error can only be encountered on the 51st floor of the Tower of Babel on Falanta, after going through 50 floors filled with droids, puzzles, and deathtraps. The reason as to why his health pool is lackluster compared to Blitzer E. the Supreme is that you have likely been weakened by the trials that must be completed before you face him, and the fact that there’s no save area until the halfway point and right before the battle. He relies heavily on his droid army being called into the room whenever possible, where they take positions behind covered balconies on the top-half of the room or run into your line of fire to distract you from hurting him. He can only be damaged by uploading a kill code into the computer terminal right below him or shooting the bulletproof computer moniter. which will blind him temporarily. The kill code will not actually kill him, only erasing a sizable chunk of his code to simplify and disrupt his algorithms, causing internal damge. Blinding him will cause the occasional rocket storm to be unable to lock onto you, which means they can damage or kill his own droids. If they lock on to you, you will have to roll out of the way shortly before they hit to avoid taking damage. At 75% health, he will activate a few turrets that can only be deactivated by knocking them over. Use either bullet weapons or throw big objects at them by using something like the Gravity Gun. However, if they spot you, there will be an audible beeping sound that plays before it opens fire and that’s when you should realistically take cover. At 50% health, the arena itself will change. It becomes a more hexagonal shape, and flamethrower traps occasionally pop out of the floor. They can be destroyed with enough explosives and C4 is an ideal choice for this purpose. More droids will come out onto the balconies but will now ride down the ladder to your postition and close in using shotguns. At 25% health, he will no longer be on the screen but instead inside of a combat chassis that more closely resembles what he used to look like while he was a human. He’s slightly taller than the player but can move around very quickly and appear suddenly with his stealth modifications. He carries a laser revolver that does some damage to you but will most often run at you with his LCOAM sword. He is weak to plasma weapons in this form, but takes a lot more damage than his goons and is not affected by EMPs. Upon death, he mutters a few last words and falls forward, those being “No... you will... see me again...”. His LCOAM sword can be picked up alongside a stealth chip that can be used to modify the External Skeleton System. Boss Battle Tips * Using heavy explosive weapons can deal quite a bit of damage to the mainframe and help mitigate the droid threat. * Don’t forget to stock up on healing items such as stimpacks shortly before the battle (if applicable) * Hostile droids will come in anywhere possible, so don’t forget to set explosive traps and seal entryways before they come again, as there is some set-up time before every wave of droids. * EMP weapons can easily retire droids. * Use your surroundings to your advantage - take cover behind terminals and get up on balconies to quickly kill droids. * Save right before the battle. Wouldn’t want to die now since you’ve made it this far. * Weapon stores on Falanta can sell some of the weapons that the droids are weak to, especially the EMP Sword, Plasmerizer MX-2, EMP Grenade, Gravity Gun (in limited stocks), and USB Kill Code. Grind for currency so you can acquire these weapons, as they don’t come cheap. Recommended Loadout * Primary Weapon: Plasmerizer MX-2 * Secondary Weapon: Gravity Gun * Pistol: “Triple Regret” .50 Revolver * Explosive Weapon: Stinger MK.V * Melee: Tesla/EMP Sword * Throwing: EMP Grenade * Support: Kill Codes * Armor: E.S.S. MK.12 Canon Version * Emperor Error